DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) The prevalence of substance abuse and dependence in our society has produced a demand for professionals capable of conducting methodologically sound research, especially in the mental health field. For the past four years, the substance abuse research training program at the Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC) has been training such professionals. Monies to continue this training program at the level of four trainees per year for five years are requested. MUSC has a large number of faculty who are funded to conduct both clinical and basic science substance abuse research and who are actively involved in the delivery of mental health services to substance abusers. These interactive faculty plus a new multimillion dollar Center for Drug and Alcohol Programs which consolidates and facilitates coordination of education, research, and treatment programs provide an ideal training environment. Coupled to the environment is a comprehensive training package incorporating didactic material, clinical experiences, field trips, and substance abuse research experience. The goal of the training program is to produce well-rounded individuals who are knowledgeable about the basic science and clinical aspects of substance abuse, who are familiar with treatment strategies, and most importantly, who are trained to appreciate and conduct independent research in the area of substance use, abuse, and dependence. The target trainees are postdoctoral fellows including psychiatrists, nurses, psychologists, pharmacists, and/or basic scientists. Selection of trainees will be accomplished by the Program Directors and the funded faculty. Eligible persons will be those with actively- funded substance abuse-related research projects. Matching of trainees with preceptor will be by mutual consent. Interaction between clinical and basic scientists is emphasized in all aspects of the training program.